Mario Kart: Double Return!
Mario Kart: Double Return! is the newest game in the Mario Kart series. It features some new features like the Double Race! mode, in that you can drive with two character at the same time and more cups (16, for a grand total of 64 tracks, 32 new and 32 old). Gameplay Mario Kart: Double Return! mixes elements from Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8: like Mario Kart Wii you can drive bikes, like Mario Kart 7 it's possible to customize you vehicle, to se the glider and the submarine propeller and like Mario Kart 8 it's possible to use the ATVs and the Antigravity. There are some new features like the UnderGround Drill and the SnoTracked, which allow you to drive underground drilling or drive in blizzards. Another custom element introduced is the Radar: in fact when you use the UnderGround Drill or the SnoTracked you can't see anything without the Radar and each one of them has own characteristics. Point management There are two point management in the game due to the presence of two different type of racing. Here there are the normal race's points: *1st: 15 points *2nd: 13 points *3rd: 11 points *4th: 10 points *5th: 9 points *6th: 8 points *7th: 7 points *8th: 6 points *9th: 5 points *10th: 4 points *11th: 3 points *12th: 2 points *13th: 1 point *14th: 0 points *15th: -1 point (0 if he already didn't have one). *16th: -1 point (even if he had 0 points). In Double Race! mode, due to having only 8 karts on the track the points' management is different: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 8 points *3rd: 6 points *4th: 5 points *5th: 4 points *6th: 3 points *7th: 1 point *8th: 0 points Modes The game features a good selection of modes: form the Gran Prix to the Battles for 1 up to 16 players (8 in local). Grand Prix The Grand Prix mode returns in this game with some differences: like the past installments there are the 50cc, 100cc, 150cc and the Mirror Mode but now there is also the Mirror+ Mode, an harder version of the Mirror Mode. Besides now 16 players can run in a single Grand Prix and there are 8 new cups: the POW cup, the Bell cup, the Cherry cup and the Smack cup (Nitro) and the Egg cup, the Boomerang cup, the Blooper cup and the Shine cup (Retro). Double Race! Like Mario Kart: Double Dash! two players run in a single vehicle: a pilot and a helper. The cups, difficulties and the modalities are the same as the Grand Prix mode. However, it has been introduced a new multiplayer mode: the Co-Op mode! In the Co-Op mode you have to play with a friend: you drive and your friend takes aim to throw the items or vice versa. VS races Custom your race! Choose the number of races, the difficult level, the power of items, the number of CPUs and many other things. Time Trials Race against a ghost or alone in the tracks to score the best time! Keep reading to see the ghosts. Battles Like Mario Kart 8, fight for balloons or coins in some tracks. Also you can play team battles or free-for-all battles and choose the number of characters per team (from 2 to 8). Drivers In this game there are 50 playable characters: except for Mii each one belongs to one of the seven weight classes: Feather, Super Light, Light, Medium, Heavy, Very Heavy or Maxim. Feather Drivers 250px-Baby Mario NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario (partner: Baby Luigi) 431px-Baby Luigi NSMBDIY.png|Baby Luigi (partner: Baby Mario) 111px-Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peach (partner: Baby Rosalina) 270px-Baby Rosalina-MK8.png|Baby Rosalina (partner: Baby Peach) Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|Para Dry Bones* (partner: Baby Blooper) Babyblooper.png|Baby Blooper* (partner: Para Dry Bones) 400px-Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomba* (partner: Shy Guy) Polari SMG.png|Polari* (partner: Rosalina) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games